icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IPsycho
iPsycho is the 5th iCarly movie following iGo to Japan, iDate a Bad Boy, iFight Shelby Marx and iQuit iCarly, and is the combination of the 18th and 19th episodes of Season 3 of iCarly. The episode originally aired on June 4, 2010. Noah Munck's little brother, Ethan, guest stars as Guppy, who in the show is Gibby's little brother. Plot This iCarly movie is about Carly, Sam and Freddie trying to cheer up a lonely fan named Nora Dirshlitt on her birthday. Nora´s parents abandoned her on her birthday, she has no guests at all and shortly after the iCarly trio arrives, the 87 years old clown has an aneurysm (and possibly died from it). Carly decides to do a special iCarly webcast to show people from Nora´s school they are at her party, and a lot of people show up. Nora is happy about her sudden popularity (and even has the courage to kiss a popular girl), and after the party is over, she traps Carly, Sam and Freddie in her basement, believing they are angels sent to her to change her life. To make sure no one wonders where they are, she cancels their appearance at Webicon and texts their respective familys that everything is going fine. After a few failed attempts to escape, Carly gets the idea to make a coded SOS message for Gibby with the hint "Every fourth. Word. Every fourth. Word. Every fourth. Word.". The decoded message then says The. Crazy. Girl. Trapped. Us. Please. Save. Us. ' Gibby, in the meantime, is doing home repairs for Spencer in exchange for setting up a camp in the loft. When he gets the message and manages to decode it's meaning, Gibby, along with his little brother Guppy, leaves to rescue them. He breaks the door of Nora's house, and starts fighting her. Nora and Gibby are evenly matched, but luckily, Guppy finds Nora´s keys and releases the iCarly trio. Sam then uses the "Vulcan Nerve Pinch" (a reference to Star Trek) on Nora, which knocks her out. The iCarly trio call the police, and she goes to juvenile detention. While Carly sympathizes for her, Sam says that she'll make friends in prison. The episode ends with Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, and Guppy all singing "100 Cartons of Milk on the Wall" around a campfire, which they ironically learned from Nora. Trivia *Daniella Monet, who stars as Trina Vega on ''Victorious makes a guest appearance. She even appears on the website. The caption reads, "Hey Trina, where's Tori?" As a result of the appearance, Trina Vega was missing from a few episodes of ''Victorious''. **Third time a cast member from ''Victorious'' guest stars on iCarly, the 1st time was iCarly Saves TV with Leon Thomas as the guest star, and the 2nd time was iFight Shelby Marx with Victoria Justice as the guest star (however, both of these times were before Victorious premiered) *Nora makes numerous pop culture references throughout the episode, some obvious and some very subtle. For example: :*As Nora is walking upstairs with her "food pocket", she makes a reference to stand-up comedian Jim Gaffigan's rant about Hot Pockets. :*When Carly grabs Nora's arm through the slot and pulls her face against the glass, Nora growls in a weird voice "Release me!", a reference to a scene in Independence Day. :* The basement where Nora keeps the iCarly gang has about six guitars on the right hand side of the room. One of the guitars was used as Drake Parker's guitar in the Nickelodeon comedy series Drake and Josh (also written and directed by Dan Schneider). :* When she slams the small window in her front door, she yells, "No one sees the wizard!" making a reference to The Wizard of Oz. * In the 'Happy Birthday' message Freddie, Carly and Sam send Gibby, there is no mention of the address of Nora. *In iWin a Date, Gibby was unable to recognize the obvious hints made by Carly and Sam. However, in this episode, he easily understands the secret message in the video. *This episode does not feature TheSlap in the web toolbar shown in the opening credits when Freddie says "In 5, 4, 3, 2...", even though it comes after several others that do (such as iWas a Pageant Girl and iEnrage Gibby) in both airing and production order. *This is the first appearance of Guppy, played by Noah Munck's real life younger brother, Ethan. *Nora is similar to (or an amalgamation of ) many thriller movie villians: : '''Annie Wilkes from'' Misery : she is obsessive and holds her favorite people hostage against their will. : '''Buffalo Bill '''from 'Silence of the Lambs: keeps her hostages in a basement often obsessively watching them and not letting them out. : '''Michael Myers from the Halloween''' Series : Michael wears a William Shatner mask and Nora wore a Richard Nixon mask. : '''The Other Mother '''from '''Coraline : keeping the protagonists with her and trying to make them her "family" (or in this case, guardian angels) *Spencer yells "GIBBY!" four times throughout the movie. *In iSpace Out, Carly says Spencer hates tomatoes, but at the very beginning he puts a tomato on his sandwich. This must mean that Spencer likes them now. *Gibby's desktop is a photo of him with Tasha, implying that they are still dating. *'Running Gag': Guppy repeatedly says "Happy Birthday!" after seeing the message video. In a blooper from iBloop (which served as a sneak peek as it aired before this did), Ethan Munck says the line prematurely, causing Noah Munck to break out laughing. *When Spencer asks Gibby what his plans are, Gibby replies, "I don't know...sit home, take a bath, watch reruns of Diff'rent Strokes?" When Spencer offers him to camp with him, he says, "What'chu talkin' bout, Spencer?", a reference to a quote from the show. This is also a reference to the show's star Gary Coleman, who died earlier in 2010. Gary Coleman also appeared im an episode of "Drake & Josh". *When Spencer and Gibby agree on camping together Gibby expresses his excitement by exclaiming "Dynomite!" This is a reference to '70s character J.J.'s catchphrase in the sitcom Good Times' ''leading Spencer to conclude that Gibby watches a lot of classic TV. *One of the doctors (the one who speaks) when they come to take Cramps the Clown away on the stretcher, is George Doty IV, an iCarly writer. *Danielle Morrow's voice occasionally slips to her regular voice in a scene when she's excited. *Although the title is an obvious reference to Alfred Hitchcock's Horror film Psycho, there are no elements from the plot of that film. *Freddie says "Feliz Navidad" but that means "Merry Christmas," not "Happy Birthday." The term he is looking for is "Feliz Cumpleanos." *The red phone Nora pulls out is the same phone Sam pulls out in iReunite With Missy. *Nora literally tries to kill Gibby with a fireplace poker. *For most of this episode Freddie wears the same outfit from the end of iMust Have Locker #239. *The main plot of this episode is very similar to the sub plot of iReunite with Missy, where Chuck trapped Spencer for 2 days. *The events of this episode were later mentioned in iStart a Fanwar. *Gibby and Guppy's mom also made an appearence in iFix A Popstar . *If Carly, Sam and Freddie stayed in the basement a little longer, Carly would have probably had a nervous break down because she has claustrophobia, as shown in iSpace Out and iSam's Mom. Quotes '''Spencer (to fly): '''I'm gonna kill you so hard. '''Freddie: '''Guess what's in this box? '''Sam: '''Donuts. '''Freddie: '''No. '''Sam: '''Muffins. '''Freddie: '''No. '''Sam: '''Corndogs. '''Freddie: '''No. '''Sam: '''Chocolates. '''Freddie: '''No, it's not food! '''Sam: '''Then who cares? '''Carly: '''What's in the box? '''Freddie: '''Oh, just some photos.. '''Sam: '''Of donuts?! '''Freddie: No! Carly: 'That girl has a sad life! '''Sam: '''So does Freddie! We can´t fix the world! '''Nora(in v-mail):'There's gonna be games '''Sam: Gross! Nora:' '...and karae-o-kay! Sam: Lame! Nora: ...and a clown! Sam: Oi! Nora: .and a big chocolate fountain! Sam ''':I say we go! '''Freddie: Hey, look. I've typed a complete itinerary for our whole trip. Carly: You're so your mother. Freddie: '''Don't be vicious! '''Nora: '''Here's a tasty tape... '''Freddie: '''Tape? '''Freddie: You've been gnawing on that duck bone for ten minutes. Sam: You're a duck bone! goes to the bathroom after Guppy is dropped off Spencer: not seen Guppy enter Gibby, who was at the door? sees Guppy AND WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU?! Gibby: 'Check it out. A Happy Birthday message from Carly, Sam, and Freddie! Nice. (''thinks for a moment) Wait...it's not my birthday. 'Carly, Sam, and Freddie: '(on video) Happy Birthday, Gibby! 'Guppy: '''Happy Birthday!! ''is playing a word game with Carly, Sam and Freddie '''Nora: '''OK Sam, your turn, gimme a noun. '''Sam: '''Blood... '''Nora: '''Okay, now Freddie, you supply an adjective. '''Freddie: '''Psychotic... '''Nora: '''Ooh, good one. and Carly, a verb. '''Carly: '''Choke... '''Nora: Well, you've already used choke three times ..... but OK!! References External links *Official Promo #1 *Official Promo #2 *Official Promo #3 *Sneak Peak Category:Quotes Category:Movies Category:Season 3 317 Category:Trivia Category:Specials